Delicacy
by Herm-Own-Ninny879
Summary: And she would no longer be his. After all, all cherry blossoms fade into the wind..." SasuSaku. OneShot, character death.


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto. Only the plot. I don't own 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

* * *

_And if you have to leave...I wish that you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here...  
__...and it won't leave me alone.._

Delicacy

_I love you._

_Who are you to say that?_

_I…I just love you._

_You love someone who's about to become criminal. _

It was not a question, but a blunt, sharp statement.

She pauses.

_Yes, a criminal. _

He gives her a withering look.

_Just don't…don't say that. _

She looks at him with a soft expression.

Grabs his arm, holds it gently.

_How can I not say that?_

He resists. He resists holding her in his arms.

Resists holding her tight.

Resists life itself.

_Because…it's too delicate. Life is delicate. _

You're too delicate, he thought…and thought no more after.

And she thought even more.

--

--

--

Her delicacy.

He had remembered it.

He remembered the day, the day that she had told him. The day she had confessed. She, beautiful, pink-haired, as light as her namesake.

And she was as delicate as her name.

_Sakura._

The cherry blossom of Konohagakure. The kunoichi-in-training under Tsunade, the Godaime, one of the great Shinobi three.

And she would no longer be his.

After all, all cherry blossoms fade into the wind…

--

--

--

_Get out of the way._

_I'm not letting you do this!_

_Sakura._

Sharp. Sharp and dark as before. Worse.

His voice makes her catch her breath.

It is cold, full of avarice.

Indescribable.

_I'm not letting you go_.

He closes his eyes, looks away and tries to avert from her pleading gaze.

_I must._

She fidgets a little. He looks at her.

…_you can't. You can't kill anyone…I won't…_

He patiently waits for her to finish her sentence.

…

Dot. Dot. Dot.

A cherry blossom falls.

…_I won't let you._

The petals, carrying in the wind, floating softly.

_You can't stop me. I have to._

--

--

--

Hate fills his heart.

He loses all her delicacy.

He aims for the hate, the pain.

--

Love floods her inner self.

She gains her delicacy.

She aims for his love, for his touch.

One more time.

--

--

--

_You two are friends! Please, stop this!_

He glares at her, the red of the Sharingan flashing madly at her.

She shudders.

_We could solve this elsewhere. _

The blonde in front of him glares deeply, fists clenching into deep balls.

_No. Right here. Now._

_Please! Stop—_

He holds a hand to her mouth. He pushes her aside.

She stumbles, and trips on a nearby stone.

_You idiot…she's watching!_

_I DON'T CARE!_

A shout.

A shout that triggers her adrenalin.

_You…_

The blonde gears up blue chakra in his hands; the power of the Rasengan forming into a spiral sphere.

He stands there, watching this.

She sits there, tears running down her face. Mud tracks her clothes and her hair.

_Please…_she whispers.

Softly.

Like the petals of a cherry blossom.

Nothing stops the conflict.

Nothing stops the pain.

Nothing stops the delicacy from approaching.

He charges his Chidori in his palm, aiming straight for the blonde's heart.

_Naruto…you deserve this._

Hate fills his heart.

Hate corrupts his mind.

Power takes him over completely.

_I deserve this as much as you do. _

Words shooting right back at him. The blonde made his statement.

_STOP FIGHTING! _

She screams, beginning to stand, holding onto nearby rocks for support.

Too late.

The two charge at each other.

Speed.

Crashing.

Clashing.

End.

But something is blocking the way.

_Sakura…_

_You idiot!_

--

--

--

She feels her heart come to a stop.

She feels her mind flooding with memories.

She feels the light coming through.

Having strength, she utters her final words.

_I love you._

The confession.

--

Panic.

He doesn't know what he's feeling.

_SAKURA! _

He hears the blonde screaming.

He feels warm moist on his arm.

Blood.

Warm…

…her blood.

She utters.

_Sasuke...I love you_. _I...love...you..._

--

--

--

It stings.

The confession racks his head as his hand stays embalmed into her chest.

_I love you._

He opens his mouth.

She cannot hear him.

She had flown into the wind.

His delicate cherry blossom.

She has blown into the wind.

--

**owari.**

Author's Note: Personally, I cried reading this. If you cried, then my job is done. Just to let you know, this was a SasuSaku fic, if you haven't figured that out...

Reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED.

Arigato.


End file.
